School Love
by CherrySasuhinafan
Summary: Summary: A new girl comes to school guess who no other than Hinata. Theres Love,Band,and School in this one.
1. Chapter 1

School Love

Cherry: Hi everyone this is my first so review.

Hinata: Cherrysasuhinafan Does not own Naruto or any used here.

Sasuke: Yea or it will be DUM

Cherry: HEY!

Chapter 1/ New School

H inata woke up by alarm for her new school Konha High. It was 6:30 in the morning so she got up.

Hinata took a shower, hair, face, and teeth. Hinata took out her uniform white shirt, brown tie, and brown skirt. She ran down the steps grabs a apple and gos to school.

When she got to school there was a big crowd all yelling NO WAY SASUSKES MINE!!!

Hinata just passed by it not even going to get into that. As she passed she heard a boy yell

GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME IM NOBODYS MAN.

Hinata just stood there for 1 sec then just kept on walking.

Then when she got to her locker a girl with a blonde ponytail was there.

The girl was right next to Hinata's locker. The blonde saw Hinata and said Hey I'm Ino. Hey Ino I'm Hinata. I know we heard a new kid will come. Really!?

Yea hey what classes do you have? I have Social Studies, Math, ELA, Science, Lunch, and Gym. We have the same classes. Ino said. Well we should sit next toghter for each one. The bell ranged and the friends walked side by side talking all the way there.

Cherry: Hope you like it sorry if I didn't put a sasuhina moment in there. And was short.

Ino: Yea I was there.

Sasuke: So what if u were there.

Ino: Stop before I kick your

Hinata: Ino, Sasuke don't start

Sasuke&Ino: Sorry.


	2. Icey

Cherry: OMG…Thank you for the reviews and DarkSmile Thank You for adding me to your alerts.

Hinata: They are nice and this might be here for a long time.

Sasuke: Yea whatever like I give a fuck.

Cherry: YOU BETTER OR ILL CALL FANGIRLS!

Sasuke: NO NOT THE FANGIRLS Goes on knees and hugs my legs.

Hinata: Anyway Cherrysasuhinafan does not own Naruto or any used here.

Ino and Hinata walk to there first class S.S by Kakshi. (Please tell me if I,m wrong Im new at this) They were the first ones then a blond head kid walk in yell TEME U

O… he stop when he saw the new girl he walked up to her and said hey I,m Naruto

Who u might be he asked with a smirk. Im Hinata she said turning to Ino.

BACK OFF U BAKA Ino yelled SHES NOT INTO U GO ASK THE SLUT SAKURA! Ino yelled more. Fine Naruto said cursing under his breath. Hinata looked at Ino with wide eyes. Ino said watch Naruto he might be sweet now but when it comes to take u to

His house he gets something u don't want if u know what I,m saying.

Hinata looked at Naruto flirting with a pink head girl while she pushed him back she was

Amazed and grossed out at the same time.

More and more kids came in the class a brown hair girl with two bon bon,s sat next to them Ino said Hinata this is my friend TenTen, TenTen this is my new friend Hinata

Hi Hinata TenTen said smiling. Hey when is the teacher coming Hinata ask.

Ino said He usally comes late so mostly only half the class comes late.

In the background u can hear a guy saying YOU DUM BICHES GO AWAY!

Uh oh here comes the devil Ten Ten said. Yea you said it . Ino said. What do u mean?

Hinata asked. Some people call him as cold as ice he is the hottest guy here and

The bully. Ino & Ten Ten said.

He is Sasuke U. (for short Im lazy  ) Wow…He is that mean. Hinata said Yea. Ino said

To be …

Cherry: Hope u like every ones in class so they cant talk anyway here are the ages.

Sasuke:15 and a half.

Hinata: 15

Ino:15

Ten Ten: 15 and a half Me: Bye


	3. Sorry

SORRY

I was a lot no, no REALLY BAD cause

1 .I had no idea u had to do " " for something and my comp didn't make it com out right.

2. I hav 2 much hw 2 do big chaps but its the weekend so u will get a long chap.

3. I Suck at this sometimes so got something bad 2 say blame it on me.

I Swear I will be better and Sai Sai for the tips. By the way for the people who don't know Sai Sai means thx.


	4. Sakura

Cherry: Its 6:30 a.m so I better get something good out of this.

Sasuke: Just shut up and get this over with.

Ino: "SASUKE" be nice she is not in a good mood.

Cherry: Well at least Ino gets it.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Hinata: Cherrysasuhinafan does not own Naruto or any used here.

Chap/ 3/Sakura

Hinata, Ino ,and Ten Ten are waiting in the classroom when a raven hair guy came in he looked liked he just got scared out of his shoes.(Sasuke: "I NEVER GET SCARED.")

He scan the room looking like he needed to see someone. Then sat at a seat next to Naruto. "SASUKE-KUN" a girl with pink hair yelled & came up to Sasuke .

Hey Sasuke I was wondering if u would like to u know go out s-some time. She said looking right at his eyes.

No. He said with a cold stare if a look could kill she would drop dead on the floor. (Me: "SASUKES GONNA KILL HER AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke: I wish.)

She just pouted and sat in a seat near Ino. Nice move billboard brow. Ino said looking at her. Shut up like u could do better. she said getting mad. Huh well I got over him and look at me I got a boyfriend. Ino said putting up a eye brow. Shikamaru (Not sure its spelled right.) yea right he is the big show for fan girls. She said flipping her hair.

"SAKURA U BITCH SO WAT FANGIRLS R NOT AFTER HIM ITS BETTER THAT WAY." Ino yelled then slapped Sakura. Ow wat do u mean u don't want to be the cool kid with a cool guy. Sakura said holding her cheek where Ino slapped her.

Do I look like I care. Ino said with angry marks all over her face.

Please stop fighting. Hinata said pulling Ino back with Ten Ten.

Hmm who is this a new girl. Sakura said grinning.

Yea but back… before Ino could finish Kakshi came between the two girls and said please take your seats.

0o0o0o0o0

­­The girls took their seats and class began. After class Ten Ten , Ino, and Hinata went to the girls bathroom to chat. (In my school the girls bathroom was the girls school hang out.) So wat was with u and Sakura earlier? Hinata asked. Ino and Sakura were enemies since like 5. Ten Ten said. They were also after Sasuke but Ino gave up and dated Shikamaru. Yea we were but I got some sense in my head and stop trying to reach an untochable star. Ino said O we better get to math before were late. Ten Ten said.

But were gonna be 20mins early. Hinata said. Nope the earlier you get there the more credit u get. Ten Ten said. Besides one time a kid came right on time when the bell ranged to start class and got marked as late. Ino said. Well come on if u don't want to be late. Ten Ten said.

0o0o0o0o0o

The three girls went running to class till Hinata ran into someone then a deep dark voice said Watch where your going. Hinata looked up and saw a long brown hair boy that looked familiar.

Neji she said the boy turned around and said Hinata is that you? Neji asked.

Yes. Hinata said as Neji helped her up. I thought you were in Japan. Neji said.

I just moved here a week ago. Hinata said. O. Neji said.

Well I got to go. Hinata said running off.

When they went to class they saw a lady with long black hair and her name on the board

Saying Kurneai(Again tell me if Im wrong.) Good day Ms. Kurneai. Ino&TenTen said.

Good day now take your seats. She said. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all sat next to each other in the front row. Then an blonde hair girl with 4 small ponytails came in and sat down at a random seat. Then Naruto came in and sat behind Hinata. He smircked.

Ino turned around and said don't do anything funny Narutard. Ino said.

Whatever. Naruto said. A couple of more kids came and sat down chatting.

"OK, OK THAT'S IT." Kurneai yelled. Everyone was quiet.

Ok I have 2 things to say before we start.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1.You all will be set up in groups of 4 they are:

Group A, Shikamaru N.

Ino Y.

Garra S.

Temari S.

Group B, Sakura H.

Hinata H.

Naruto Y.

Sasuke U.

Group C, Neji H.

TenTen

Kiba

Kin

As Kurneai named more groups ppl where either cheering or sobbing.

Now number 2 is there will be an activity list and tryouts today so go and try new things to do after school. She said.

To be …

Cherry: Sorry bowing head try doing this on microsoft word its a ripoff!

Sasuke: When do I talk?

Hinata: Next chapter and Plz R&R


	5. Cherry

Cherry: "Hello guess wat I'm thinking of putting myself in the story maybe lets just see how it goes."

Ino&Hinata: "That's great."

Neji: "So when u coming."

Cherry: "This chap."

Sasuke: "Whatever".

Garra:" Yea that's great" –Hugs Cherry-

Cherry: "Aww its nothing" –blushes-

Ino: "You like Garra?"

Cherry:" O come on look at him he's hot". –Grabs Garra -

Garra: "And that's a fact."

Hinata: "Umm… the story."

Cherry: "O right… I do not own Naruto or any used here."

Chap/4/Cherry

As they were in Math a girl with red pinkish short hair (Cherry: "I made it look like my avatar". X D Mystery girl: "Go back in the story") came running thought the door huffing saying "Sorry…I'm…late."

"Its okay but Ill have to mark you. "Kurenai said. Ok "we have another new student and her name is Cherry U." (Cherry: "I'm Naruto, s sister for short "Mystery girl: 'I said back in the story")

Cherry looked for a free seat and sat behind Naruto. "Nice to see you again sis." Naruto said turning around to Cherry. "Same for me bro or shall I say prevy bro." Cherry said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha so funny I forgot to laugh." Naruto said as he turns back around. As Math went on it was really quite. After Math Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Cherry all walked to ELA toghter.

"So Cherry you and Naruto are bro & sis?" Ino asked. "Yea our parents got divorced so Naruto lives with our dad here and I lived with our mom in China until we moved to here." Cherry said

"Wow." Hinata said "So you have the same classes as us?" Ten Ten ask. "For today they said I have to follow Narutos class list for now." "Ok well I hope you have it soon." Ino said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"ELA by Anko who also does Science is one of the outgoing teachers what we mean by that boys are all over her." Ten Ten said. "Wow this is gonna be funny." Cherry said.

They all went to her class to find Naruto in the back sleeping and the rest of the guys all over Anko. "Hahahahhehe now that's funny." Cherry said busting out in laughter

"Like Ten Ten said they are all over her." Ino said looking for a seat. "Wow now that's weird." Hinata said looking at all the guys around Anko. "This school middle name is weird if u asks me."

They all turned around to that voice it was Temari sitting in the back next to Naruto. "Hey Temari how is it with Sakura?" Ten Ten asked. "Bad I'm gonna hang with u guys because Sakura is all Sasuke this and Sasuke that I think I'm gonna lose it if I hear her say Sasuke one more time." Temari said. "Wow she talks about him that much." Cherry said "Yea." Temari said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All at ELA and Science was quiet till Naruto snored in the middle if ELA but after that all was quiet. "Hey lets have lunch outside and go to me and Hinatas dorm we get an extra 30 mins before Gym." Ino said. (Cherry: "I forgot to tell you it's a boarding school. Srry." Mystery girl: I told u back in the story. Cherry: "No I come in whenever I want ha".) As they all got there lunch Naruto and Sasuke was there.

"So Sasuke you got the new girl for a math and science partner you are so lucky" Naruto said while picking up a bowl of soup. "Please like I care the same thing is going to happen like every other girl"

Sasuke said coldly. "O just shut up" Naruto said pushing Sasuke. That push was so hard Sasuke slipped and bump into a certain Hyuuga all you heard was a splat everyone looked up to see Sasuke and Hinata on the floor 1 inch away from each others face that where red as blood. Mutters go across the room fangirls in shocked can anything else go wrong that moment. Sasuke swiftly got up and walked away.

To be …

Cherry: "Hoped you liked it I have 2 things to say":

1. "If your wondering who is mystery girl she's my friend may and if Ill be in the story she will be the one talking."

2 "I need ideas so review to give me ideas."

Sasuke: "Y wont u just use that big head of yours"

Cherry: "Y u got to be so mean" –starts crying-

Sasuke: -mutters- "God I hate when she gets period."

May: "Sasuke she does have a point and she does not have a period … well not anymore."

Cherry: "Y u guys got to tell my business." –takes out sword-

May&Sasuke: 'Were srry' –starts running-

Cherry: -**chases after them-**

Hinata&Ino: Ok anyway R&R


	6. Locker room & Gym Part 1

Cherry: 'Ello wats up ppl."

Sasuke: "Yo wats with the good mood."

Cherry: "Why cant I be happy sasu-kun?"

May: "No because he so emo"

Sasuke: "I am not emo and don't call me sasu-kun"

Cherry: 'I will call u what I want asshole."

May: "And I can 2."

Sasuke: "O shit 2 crazy girls equal my death"

May: " U right bitch"

Cherry: "YAHH BITCH YAHH"

Hinata: "ok anyway Cherrysasuhinafan does not own naruto or any used here."

Chapter/5/Gym

It was time for gym all the girls and guys got to there lockers to get dress.

-Girls locker room-

"God I fell like my mom now" Cherry said 'Why that?" Hinata said "I cant fell my left leg" Cherry said "That's gonna be bad Gai makes us run" Ino said 'O man" Cherry said

'_That big girls don't cry'_ It was Cherry's cell phone "Hello" / "_Can u tell me wats going on in there"/_ "No u perv." And with that she hanged up "Who was that?" Ino asked "Some perv from the boy's locker room." Cherry said

- Boys Locker Room-

As Sasuke puts on his Jersey Naruto still talking about some 2 girls. "Yo Sasuke wat u doing Friday?" "Hn" Sasuke said. "Well u do whatever I'm gonna get me some girls." Naruto said with a smirk

"Yea well who u gonna get almost every girl know about u here." Sasuke said "The new girl" Naruto said "She's nothing" Sasuke said "Whatever Sasugay" Naruto said. "Look just because I don't have a gf doesn't mean I am gay." Sasuke said. "Yea whatever you say." Neji said with a smirk. "STFU NEJI." Sasuke said. "Opps sorry did I make the gay man mad." Neji said trying not to laugh.

"Don't push luck u don't have." Sasuke said "Whateve." Neji said - was Naruto react.

- Girls Locker Room 

"O Hinata I just wanna say back away from MY SASUKE!" Sakura said "Wat r u talking about" Hinata said confused. "U DAMN WELL KNOW WAT I MEAN!" Sakura yelled

"STFU SAKURA HINATA DID NOTHIN!" Ino yelled back "O SO YOUR ON HER SIDE!" Sakura yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA WITH YOUR FAT SELF!" Cherry yelled

"WITH MY FAT SELF HOLD UP U NEED TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH MS.NEW YORK" Saskura yelled "MS.NEW YORK NOW ITS ON." Cherry yelled while taking off her ear rings.

In a quick sec Cherry jumped on Sakura and the fight was on! As the other girls try to stop them others just watch in fear as it looks like a war has just begun.

-Gym - 

As every one got out of the lockers a fierce glare contest went between Cherry and Sakura. As Gai came in the room Sakura was just about to slap someone I don't know who but later she was gonna be in so much trouble. I am your teach Gai and lets get ready for some warm-ups.

To be …

Cherry: "I know short chap but I am running out of ideas."

Sasuke: "Like I said use that big head of yours."

Cherry: " You know what in the next chap I am gonna make u suffer."

Sasuke; "What r u gonna do"

May: "You will see" –evil smirk-

Sasuke: "O God"

Hinata: "Well on the good side there will be a sasuhina moment" –looking through Cherry's comp files-

May: 'And a new sasuhina story coming soon."

Cherry: "Guys I wanted it to be a surprise" –sobs-

TenTen: "Awww its ok" –pats Cherry back-

Ino: "Anyway Cherrysasuhinafan has 2 things 2 say but since she is crying I will do it."

1. "She will be on a mini vacation but will be back soon"

2. "Of course read and review."


	7. AN

ANNOCMENT

ANNOCMENT

Cherry: Ok guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I couldn't because of DAMN ASS SCHOOL AND MY ENTIRE HARDDRIVE WHIPED OUT IN THE LAST 5 MONTHS!!

May: What a good way 2 put it. – Puts head down-

Sasuke: For once I agree.

Cherry: O MY JONAS –shuts mouth- OK NOW IM FOR SURE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

May: O.o

Cherry: Anyway I'm half done with the chapter and half done with my new story I'm gonna put out soon. But for now Cya!


	8. Gym part 2 & Suna part 1

Cherry: "Ello people

Cherry: Ello people!

May: HELLLO

Cherry: XD DON'T DO THAT

May: But I want to toooooooooooooo XD

Sasuke: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

Ino: Awww well how about YOU SHH IT 2!

Hinata: EVERYONE SHUT IT … please.

May: Wow Hinata I didn't know you could yell

Cherry: Yea like I didn't know May was smart XD

May: Ha ha ha so funny I forgot to laugh.

Cherry: What? It's true!

Sasuke: O yea and by the way…. WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!

Cherry: Long story….

Sasuke: o.O

Hinata: We should get to the story.

Cherry& May: Right after this….EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

OoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Gym Part 2 and Suna part 1

"Ok class today we will play dodge ball." Coach Gai said. A lot of people groan while some cheered. "This is gonna be good!" Cherry said to Ino. "Yep this is gonna be very good." Ino said with a smirk

The teams were divided and the game began! (May: RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIVES!!) One by one people got hit by the ball until three on each side was left. On one side were Sakura, Karin, and Rin.

On the other were Cherry, Sasuke, and Hinata. Sakura had the ball and her aim was Hinata Sakura hit the ball. Hinata was right in the line of the ball she was frozen in her tracks. She thought she was a goner until Sasuke grad her by the waist and Cherry spiked the ball that hit all three girls. The game was over a Sasuke and Cherry did a hi-five. "Hey for a girl that was a good spike." Sasuke said commenting Cherry on her spike. "Hmm for a boy that was a good save." Cherry said to Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOooOooOOooOOoOOOoOooooOOoooOooooOooooOOooo

After that all classes where done and they went to the lounge to relax. "There is no way in hell I'm marrying a hobo!" Ino yelled at Cherry. "But the 8 ball says it so it's true maybe when they mean hobo they mean never mind." Cherry said wondering off. Cherry put in a cd in her laptop label 'Cherry Tunes.'

It had a lot of songs on it and before you knew it everyone was dancing all night. All week the same stuff happen and now it was Friday and a week of relax so the girls went to Suna. "Temari y didn't u tell us your dad was the kazegage?" Hinata asked. "Well I thought you guys wouldn't like me for who I am." Temari said "Aw we don't care if your rich your still our friend." Cherry said "I know that know but that's what I felt before." Temari said "Either way we love ya!" Ino and Ten Ten said. "Aw you guys know how to make a person feel better." Temari said. "Anyway where here the grad mansion where my brother gaara and me live." Temari said "Hold me I think I'm gonna fall." Cherry said overwhelm. (May: GIVE ME COMEDY! Cherry: U WANT COMEDY KISS….. Sasuke: We will be back shortly.")

"Ok that's every thing you need to know." Temari said after giving a tour "So theses are your friends." Said a red head boy who seemed to be looking at Cherry to Temari. "Yes Gaara these r my friends." Temari said to Gaara. 'Damn the pink red hair girl is cute.' Gaara thought then shock it off. "Anyway lets get something to eat." Temari said as she walked to the kitchen as the girls follow. Gaara couldn't help but grab Cherry's hand and pin her to a wall. "What's your name?" gaara asked cherry the minute he pin her. "Cherry." Cherry said breathing heavy Gaara let go of Cherry and walked away. 'What a interesting girl.' Gaara thought as he wonder off.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOooOooOOooOOoOOOoOooooOOoooOooooOooooOOooo

After every one ate their was a Suna festival so the girls put on kimonos and walk to the festival. "Party I love party's or shall I say festival." Cherry said "Cherry party's are just like festivals sort of." Ten Ten said. "Ok no where shall we go first." Ino asked "How about the dark night it's a roller coaster and it's very good." Temari said. "Ok." Hinata said. The girls got on and waited for the ride to start.

To be…

Cherry: Gomen it's so short I could barley think of anything.

Sasuke: Because your dumb.

Cherry :HOW RUDE –slaps Sasuke with a newspaper.-

Hinata: We are also sorry you had 2 wait so long.

Ino& Ten Ten: Yea

May: It's all because of Cherry being lazy.

Cherry: Ok that's just mean.

Neji: Cherry dose not own Naruto if she did Sakura would be dead and I would not have a curse mark on my forehead.

Hinata&Sasuke: Plz review!!


	9. Suna & Sasuke

Cherry: Hello people

Cherry: Hello people!!

May: Oh gosh Cherry what you ate for breakfast?

Cherry: MY FAV CEREAL!!

May: Oh boy…

Hinata: What wrong?

May: When she does that she does weird things.

Cherry: -tackles Sasuke and hugs-

Ino: O.o

Ten-Ten: O.o

Sasuke: O.o

May: WHATS WITH THE- O.o

Cherry: -kill's Sakura-

Sasuke: YOU SAVE MY LIFE

Cherry: -kill's Sasuke-

May: RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIVES!!

5 mins later

Sasuke: -gets up- Good one but how you get sakura to do this?

Cherry: I didn't I really killed her.

Sasuke –steps back-

Cherry: Any way let's get to the chap. ROLL IT!!

Suna and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know how but Naruto dragged him over to Suna for their week off and know they are at the festival. Along with the rest of the guys.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked like he could care less. "Come on Sasuke cheer up I heard there are some hot stuff here if you know what I mean." Naruto said grinning like a moron.

"Hn." Sasuke said in reply. "Come on let's go to the dark knight before it starts." Gaara said before the two start fighting. Once gaara saw _her_he ran to sit in the ride. (You know who I'm talking about her name starts with a C you got the rest.)

-On the ride-

Some how for the ride it had to be co-ed. One seat for a girl and one seat for a guy.

The seat's go like this.

Gaara & Cherry

Hinata&Sasuke

Ino & Naruto

Temari & Shikamaru

Ten-Ten & Neji

The ride start's as the ride goes on it get's faster and faster. Also the people get closer and closer. When the ride got it's fastest somehow…

Gaara & Cherry kiss

Hinata & Sasuke hold hands.

Ino & Naruto hug.

Temari & Shikamaru legs and arms lock.

Ten-Ten & Neji legs and lips lock.

When the ride stop the reaction was…

Gaara & Cherry blush

Hinata blushes wild & Sasuke smirks.

Ino slap's Naruto in the face as Naruto was smiling like a ninny. (Naruto: AM NOT!! Cherry: I got a pic to prove it!! So SHUT UP!)

Temari gags & Shikamaru… I don't wanna know

Ten-Ten & Neji start to like each other.

After the ride Sasuke came up with his own idea.

Sasuke took Hinata by the hand and pinned her to a wall between two abandon game stands.

"You know for a new girl you're kind of cute." Sasuke said as he sucked Hinata's neck giving her a hickey.

As Hinata would of yelled 'HICKEY RAPE!' Sasuke put his hand on her mouth before she could. "Now, now you don't wanna do that don't you." Sasuke said in a threatful tone.

After the hickey was done Sasuke let go of her and left with a smirk. Hinata put her hand on her neck to hide the hickey. When she came back to her friend's they were either making out with the boy's or laughing like a idiot. "ahem…" Hinata started but no one listen " AHEM…" Hinata said louder. Now everybody was looking at her. "I'm going back." Hinata said. "Well go with you!" all the girl's said.

At the house with Cherry-

Cherry was walking the empty hall-way in the middle of the night in her pj's. Until a pair of hands grab her and put into a room and seated in a bed.

Cherry looked up to see who it was. It was Gaara. "What do you want?" Cherry ask emotionless. " To pick up where we left off. " Gaara said leaning down kissing Cherry softly. (May: LETS LEAVE BEFORE IT GET'S OVER RATED!!)

-Hinata-

" DAMN THIS HICKEY!" Hinata yelled as she rub the hickey as the burning goes away slowly. "DID YOU SAY YOU GOT A HICKEY BY WHO!?" Ino and Ten-Ten said out of nowhere.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said muttering 'colorful' words. With that Ino and Ten-Ten fainted.

To be…

Cherry: Sorry it's so short again my brain is on stupid book reports DAMN IT ALL! -Takes gun and shoots already dead Sakura-

May: You need to go to anger management.

Sasuke: I agree

Cherry: FUCK YOU SASUKE –takes out bat.-

Hinata: I feel sorry for Sasuke –watching Cherry hit Sasuke with bat.-

May , Ten-Ten, Neji & Gaara: Yep!

Temari: R&R!!

Ino: What she said!!

Naruto: Oh and of course Cherry doesn't own Naruto.

Cherry: Yep! Or I wouldn't be here and Sakura would be dead.

Sakura: -rose from dead- Yep!

Everybody but Sakura: ZOMBIE!! –shoots with gun-

Sakura: -dead again-


End file.
